internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadab Khan
| birth_place = Mianwali, Punjab, Pakistan | batting = Right-hand bat | bowling = Leg break | role = Bowling all-rounder | deliveries = balls | international = true | country = Pakistan | testdebutdate = 30 April | testdebutyear = 2017 | testdebutagainst = West Indies | testcap = 227 | onetest = true | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = 7 April | odidebutyear = 2017 | odidebutagainst = West Indies | odicap = 211 | lastodidate = 1 April | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = West Indies | odishirt = 29 | T20Idebutdate = 26 March | T20Idebutyear = 2017 | T20Idebutagainst = West Indies | T20Icap = 73 | lastT20Idate = 3 April | lastT20Iyear = 2018 | lastT20Iagainst = West Indies | club1 = Rawalpindi Rams | year1 = 2015 | club2 = K-Electric | year2 = 2016–present | club3 = Islamabad United | year3 = 2017–present | clubnumber3 = 76 | club4 = Trinbago Knight Riders | year4 = 2017–present | clubnumber4 = 7 | club5 = Brisbane Heat | year5 = 2017–present | clubnumber5 = 7 | columns = 3 | column1 = Test | column2 = ODI | column3 = T20I | matches1 = 1 | matches2 = 17 | matches3 = 13 | runs1 = 17 | runs2 = 206 | runs3 = 32 | bat avg1 = 8.50 | bat avg2 = 51.50 | bat avg3 = 16.00 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | 100s/50s2 = 0/3 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score1 = 16 | top score2 = 54 | top score3 = 16* | deliveries1 = 240 | deliveries2 = 840 | deliveries3 = 287 | wickets1 = 1 | wickets2 = 24 | wickets3 = 19 | bowl avg1 = 145.00 | bowl avg2 = 28.75 | bowl avg3 = 16.15 | fivefor1 = – | fivefor2 = – | fivefor3 = – | tenfor1 = – | tenfor2 = – | tenfor3 = – | best bowling1 = 1/90 | best bowling2 = 3/42 | best bowling3 = 4/14 | catches/stumpings1 = 0/- | catches/stumpings2 = 5/- | catches/stumpings3 = 2/- | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/922943.html Cricinfo | date = 3 April 2018 }} Shadab Khan (born 4 October 1998) is a Pakistani cricketer who plays for the national team. He was born in Mianwali, a city in north Pakistan. Domestic career He made his List A debut on 20 April 2016 for Islamabad in the 2016 Pakistan Cup. On 26 August 2016, he made his Twenty20 debut for Rawalpindi in the 2016–17 National T20 Cup. After his impressive performance in the 2017 ICC Champions Trophy, he was signed to play for Trinbago Knight Riders in the 2017 Caribbean Premier League. Later in 2017, Khan signed with the Brisbane Heat for the 7th season of the Big Bash League. International career In March 2017, he was named in Pakistan's limited overs squad for their matches against the West Indies. He made his Twenty20 International (T20I) debut for Pakistan against the West Indies on 26 March 2017. He recorded the most economical figures for a bowler completing their four overs on debut in a T20I. The following month, he was added to Pakistan's Test squad for their series against the West Indies. He made his One Day International (ODI) debut for Pakistan against the West Indies on 7 April 2017. He made his Test debut for Pakistan, also against the West Indies, on 30 April 2017. He was part of Pakistan's 2017 Champions Trophy winning squad. On 16 October 2017 against Sri Lanka, Shadab scored his maiden ODI fifty. Shadab, along with Babar Azam made a partnership of 109 and slowly built the innings towards 200. When bowling, Shadab took early breakthroughs in the low scoring game taking three wickets. Pakistan won the match by 32 runs and Shadab was adjudged man of the match for his all-round performances. External links * Category:1998 births Category:Living people Category:Pakistan cricketer Category:Pakistan Test cricketers Category:Pakistan One Day International cricketers Category:Pakistan Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers